Chocolate y menta
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: ¿Quién dice que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas?¡AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE SILENCIO! Despues de meses de espera, Lor Lupin vuelve al ataque!
1. Chocolate y menta

**CHOCOLATE Y MENTA**

* * *

**¡Muy buenas, my darlings¿Cómo os va la vida? La verdad es que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos por aquí¿eh? Pero que conste que tengo una buena excusa, mi querido ordenador( llamado Charlie..xD) ha estado enfermito durante casi 5 meses y le he tenido que cambiar la tarjeta gráfica, pero ahora que esta totalmente recuperado, me teneis aquí de nuevo, y como lo prometido es deuda y yo soy una mujer de palabra( KSan: si... De palabra..¬¬) aquí esta la segunda parte de ''Silencio''( Para los nuevo lectores, no os preocupeis, para leer ''Chocolate y menta'' no hace falta leer previamente ''Silencio'' porque son drabbels que no tienen casi nada en común excepto que la pareja Sirius x Remus siempre sale, normalmente son los protagonistas). Me alegra que me sigais leyendo( ah, llevamos ya tanto tiempo juntos... casi un año... que deprisa pasa el tiempo..xD) y los que sois nuevos, bienvenidos a mi mundo de paridas sin fín donde solo cabe el yaoi y el chocolate..xD( Y Green day, por supuesto..xD pero eso aparte)**

**Antes de empezar, como siempre, advertencias. Estos fan fictions contienen SLASH, es decir, relación chico x chico, si no te gusta el tema, estás en todo tu derecho de leer otro fic, si tienes curiosidad, te recomiendo que leas y te rias un rato.**

**Además, todos los personajes( excepto los que me da por inventarme de vez en cuando...xD) son de la ''Todo poderosa'' Rowling, que más quisiera que fueran mios ( Lor se flipa un rato y la habitación se inunda de babas...xD)**

**Una cosa más, este drabelillo se lo dedico a( chan-chan...) MERODEADORA BALCKY! Su cumple fue el 25 de Octubre y que conste que no es que me olvidara, es que no podía escribir en el ordena, con medio mes de retraso, te lo dedico porque tú lo vales!xD gracias por dejarme siempre reviews y acompañarme en mis projectos( por muy chorras que sean..xD)**

**Como siempre, muchos besos para todos, os sigo amando en la distancia y solo os pido una cosa, ya sabeis cual. REVIEWS. Ya sabeis lo importantes que son para mí. Sigo con mi cuota del año pasado, si no tengo 3 reviews, no sigo( bueno, el siguiente por lo menos si que lo pondré) Nada más, espero que os guste.**

**Chocolate y menta**

A Remus le gusta el chocolate. Le gusta de todas las formas posibles: le gusta a la taza en esos días en los que la nieve cubre Hogwarts y solo tienes ganas de quedarte junto a la chimenea y Sirius viene de la cocina con el chocolate y unas pastas; le gusta en forma de helado cuando hay un verano caluroso, le gusta lamerlo de arriba abajo mientras Sirius se le queda mirando extasiado; también le gustan las barras, que puede comer en primavera mientras lee bajo un olmo mientras Sirius intenta robarle un poco y se enfada en broma cuando no le da; le encantan los bombones, sobretodo si vienen en una caja como la que trae Sirius bajo el brazo y cuando es él el que se los regala con todo su cariño porque sabe que nada le hace más feliz, pero se equivoca, porque lo que le hace más feliz aún que le regale esos bombones con forma de corazón y relleno de menta, es compartirlos con él en un beso y luchar lengua contra lengua por el último trocito.

A Sirius le gusta la menta. De pequeño la odiaba, la menta era demasiado fuerte para su paladar infantil, pero cuando creció y conoció a Remus se hizo adicta a ella. Si le preguntas porqué le gusta, no sabe responderte, pero en su subconsciente guarda en recuerdo de Remus ofreciéndole en el Expreso de Hogwarts, bombones con relleno de menta durante su primer día. Desde entonces no ha parado de comer menta: le gusta hacer pompas con los chicles y explotárselas a Remus en la cara y que ponga esa carita de enfado que lo vuelve loco; le encanta comer pastelillos de menta y dejarle el hojaldre a Remus porque sabe que le chifla; pero sin duda, lo que más le gusta es llevarle bombones de menta a Remus y que sus ojos dorados se iluminen de tal forma que parece que te deslumbran. Pero sin lo que realmente no puede vivir es sin esos besos que comparte con Remus, con el sabor a chocolate y menta llenando todos sus sentidos de una forma asfixiante.

James intenta explicar, sin éxito, la adicción de ambos chicos con todo tipo de teorías absurdas. Dice que a Remus le gusta el chocolate porque es una especie de antidepresivo post lunar llena; piensa que la obsesión de Sirius por la menta tiene que ver con que le gusta estar siempre perfecto y la menta deja buen aliento. Puede que las teorías de James no sean tan absurdas, porque es verdad que Sirius es un vanidoso de primera y que siempre le gusta ir como un pincel ( su desordenado pelo negro azulado y la corbata a medio abrochar forman parte de su plan estratégico) incluyendo su aliento. En cuanto a Remus, también es cierto que Remus se siente mucho mejor cuando después de una transformación se come un trocito de chocolate. Pero esa no es la verdadera razón, y aunque James ni si quiera lo intuya, lo más importante de todo esto no es que a Remus le guste el chocolate o a Sirius la menta, porque, realmente, seguramente a Remus no le reconfortaría tanto ese chocolate si no se lo diera Sirius y Sirius seguramente no se tomaría tantas molestias en su arreglo personal si no quisiera que Remus se fijara únicamente en él.

A Remus le gusta el chocolate, a Sirius la menta, pero lo que realmente anhelan es estar juntos para siempre.

**FIN**

**CONTINUARÁ...(con 3 reviews)**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Al igual que ''Silencio'', el primer drabbel de todos los que hice, es muy corto y sentimental( vamos, muy mio..xD). Ya sabeis que lo único que pido son reviews para poder seguir, asique, los espero con impaciencia.**

**Os quiere, siempre os ha querido y siempre os querrá**

**Lor Lupin**


	2. Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano

**Hellow de new my friends! Creo que lo sabeis, pero os lo digo de todas formas, publico una vez a la semana( como empezé un jueves, pues supongo que publicaré los jueves, pero ya lo veré...). En primer lugar, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, no sabeis lo muchísimo que me animan( y más con la mierda de examen de matemáticas que me salió el otro día . ) **

**Hablemos del ff. La verdad es que este es uno de esos drabbels que solo se me pueden ocurrir a mi..xD llevaba medio escrito desde Agosto, cuando al ir al vidoeclub vi ''Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano'' de pasada, luego pensé en el calor que hacía en mi pueblo, que lo bien que estaría la gente de Hawaii en la playita, broncenadose, tomandose unos daikiris en sus amaquitas... ah! eso si que es vida..xD Bueno, ya no se ni a qué venía esto..xD Ah! Si. El caso es que se me pasó todo esto por la mente e hice un ff. El otro día se lo enseñé a KSan después de nuestra maratón yaoica ( Queer as folk + Brokeback Mountain..xD que tarde nos pasamos..xD) y la tía se descojonó y aparte de estar todo el día con las ovejitas para arriba y para abajo( le impactaron muchos todas las obejas de B.M xD)( además, ya sabemos que esta un poco chalada..xD). Espero que os guste tanto como a ella. De nuevo, muchas gracias a Misi( que te loviu! y más te vale seguir con OA...¬¬),Kymie( que mona eres..xD),Dzeta( epero ver algún comment también en este drabbel),hika(duerme más! que no es bueno, te lo digo por experiencia),Merodeadora Blacky( no me creo que sea la 1º vez que te dedican 1 ff!En serio? Bueno, pues mejor que sea la 1º!nn y publica tus historia,s seguro que son muy buenas), Helen Black Potter( yo también os heché de menos my loves...TT-TT) y Daia Black( ami también me encanta el chocolate con menta (babas,babas)). Sin más dilación, os dejo con el ff. Una última cosita...¡REVIEWSS!¡PLEASE!**

**Se lo que hicisteis el último verano**

Aquel día el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación King Cross estaba abarrotado de alumnos de todos los cursos que estaban deseando ir a Hogwarts. Había cientos de madres peinando a sus hijos, otras cuantas achuchándolos hasta la saciedad y algunas preferían darles algunas consejos, los niños desde los once hasta los diciesiete años esperaban con ansia que el tren escarlata los recogiera y librara de sus sobre protectoras madres, aunque a decir verdad, no a todo el mundo le pasaba eso. Sirius Black no iba acompañado por ninguno de sus familiares, y siendo sinceros, no es que los echara mucho de menos en aquel día; por desgracia, sus amigos, tanto el regordete Peter, que recogía una tonelada de comida que le daba su madre el tapers, como James, que intentaba despegarse de su abuela y el dichoso peine con el que intentaba domar su pelo, sin ningún éxito, no tenían la misma suerte. Remus aún no había llegado, pero Sirius, al contrario de lo que James podría pensar, no por nada, si no porque esa era su reacción cada año, no estaba preocupado, aunque intentó hacer como si se sorprendiera cuando le vio llegar casi con la hora pegada al culo. James miró de reojo a sus amigos( y esquivando a la vez con maestría un certero ataque del peine de su abuela. Si hubiera estado en Pamplona, cualquiera diría que corría los San Fermines) No se creía para nada la cara de sorpresa y fingida preocupación de Sirius, pero ya hablaría con él cuando subieran al tren.

Pronto la serpiente escarlata apareció, y como si se tratara de su única salvación, James corrió hacia ella, entrando rápidamente con su baúl mientras su abuela seguía diciéndole:

-¡Y este año no quiero más notas de Dumbledore por tus castigos!¡Pórtate bien con los demás chicos!

-¡Abuela!¡Deja de echarme sermones, que ya tengo diecisiete años!- se quejó el chico

-¡Actúas como si tuvieras cinco!- le gritó su abuela cruzándose de brazos

-No te oigo abuela, el tren esta empezando a arrancar, te juro que no oigo nada…- fingió el muchacho de gafas

-¡James Potter¡Deja de ignorarme!¿ Has visto a Sirius?¡Por Merlín!¡Ha estado todo el verano sin aparecer! Espero que haya arreglado las cosas con su familia…- suspiró la mujer

-No te preocupes abuela. Creo que Sirius se lo ha pasado MUY bien estas vacaciones- dijo misteriosamente. El tren arrancó mientras la señora Potter seguía dándole consejos a su nieto.

-Solo espero que este año se consiga una novia que le siente la cabeza- se resignó saliendo del andén

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Deja de hacer eso Sirius. En cualquier momento entran James o Peter y…- empezó a reprochar Remus

-No te preocupes tanto Moony, solo es un…-pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y James entró sujetándose el brazo izquierdo.

-Deja que adivine: Evans- se burló Sirius

-Seguro que le dijiste que cada año tiene el culo mejor puesto, como la dices cada año nada más verla- aportó Remus. James se limitó a gruñir en respuesta y miró de forma a extraña a sus amigos.

-Sé lo que hicisteis el último verano- dijo enigmáticamente. Sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados por la respuesta y Remus se sonrojó, aunque intentó mantener la calma.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó intentado aparentar inocencia.

-No intentes esconderlo Remus. Lo sé todo- repitió James dramáticamente haciendo que sus amigos empezaran a preocuparse de verdad. Remus decidió que la mejor opción era poner pies en polvorosa.

-Yo… Tengo que irme al compartimento de los prefectos…- susurró entrecortadamente abriendo la puerta y saliendo sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿Y bien?- le reprochó el chico de gafas a su amigo

-Prefiero no comentarlo. En cualquier momento puede entrar Peter y no me apetece que monte un escándalo- expresó Sirius calmado

-¿No vas a pronunciarte? Eso le sirve a Corazón de Bruja, pero no a tu mejor amigo- se ofendió James-¡Me merezco una explicación!- gritó furioso

-Vamos, vamos, Prongs. Ni que de verdad te importara tanto. Cualquiera dirían que esta celoso…- se burló Sirius

-¿Celoso?¡Esa es la palabra!- exclamó- ¡Tengo celos¡Me estas dejado de lado!- Sirius lo miró alucinado ante la reacción

-Vaya… No sabía que te sentías de esa forma, James… Yo creía que te gustaba la pelirroja y eso… Nunca pensé…- empezó a explicarse algo avergonzado

-¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER LILY EN ESTO?!- Sirius se desconcertó más aún

-Ah, ya entiendo. Eres de esos a los que les gusta todo. La verdad es que es una buena opción no te digo que no…- comentó el chico

-Pero..¿DE QUÉ COÑO ESTAS HABLANDO?

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL LONGUIS!¡ACABAS DE RECONOCER QUE ERES BISEXUAL!- James lo miró extrañado.

-No intentes evadir el tema, Padfoot. Estoy muy cabreado, así que no creas que te librarás de mí con solo poner en duda mi hombría- exclamó James ofendido

-¡Pero tú mismo lo has dicho!¡Has reconocido que tienes celos!- gruñó Sirius

-¡Y claro que los tengo!¡Mis dos mejores amigos se van a Hawai y ni si quiera se dignan a invitarme!- gritó James ofuscado. Sirius soltó una carcajada entendiendo el por qué del alboroto.

-James, te aseguro que no te habría gustado estar allí- sonrió Sirius

-¡Eres un perro traidor!¡No, que va! No me habría gustado ver a todas a esas chicas en bikini, ni emborracharme con los daiquiris, ni ir a las discotecas y ligar con esas tías que mueven tan bien el culo…-refunfuñó James

-Ni tampoco oírnos a Remus y a mi en la cama de al lado- comentó como si quiere la cosa

-¿Oyéndoos?¿De qué me estas hablando?- preguntó James totalmente desconcertado

-Mira tío. Si te digo la verdad, no me ha dado tiempo a ligar con nadie ni a ponerme como una cuba de daikiris, no he hecho suf ni me he pasado el día bronceándome con tías de una talla 160 de sujetador. De hecho en los tres meses, Remus y yo casi no nos movimos de la cama- James levantó una ceja.

-¿Cogisteis una enfermedad?- preguntó James

-Se puede decir que si…- respondió el oji gris dubitativamente

-¿Y cual era? Dicen que hay que vacunarse antes de ir a sitios exóticos porque te puede pasar justamente eso- comentó James

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes. La teníamos ya cuando salimos de aquí- James lo miró cada vez con más curiosidad

-¿Un catarro?- Sirius soltó otra carcajada pero James no le veía la gracia

-Si te lo digo¿me prometes que te callas?- el de lentes asintió fervientemente

-Pues depende del sitio lo llaman de una forma o de otra, en Alemania, por ejemplo, lo llaman liebe- explicó

-¡Oh por Merlín¡Suena terrible!- exclamó James sintiendo pena de pronto

-No te creas. Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero te aseguro que es maravilloso. Y tú también lo tienes- James se puso más blanco que Nick Casi Decapitado y empezó a sudar

-¿Y no hay cura posible?- preguntó en un susurro

-Me temo que no- suspiró Sirius. Entonces, Peter entró en el compartimento comiendo una rana de chocolate.

-¡Pete, amigo!¡No me queda mucho tiempo!¡Voy a morir!- exclamó dramáticamente James abrazando al chico regordete.

-¡Oh!¡Es terrible!- comentó Peter- ¿Y cuál es la enfermedad?-preguntó

-Sirius me ha dicho que tengo Liebe- aseguró James. Peter lo miró extrañado y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-preguntó James molesto

-Liebe es amor en alemán- explicó Wortmail, cuyo padre era procedente de Alemania. Sirius sonrió y James empezó a comprenderlo todo de golpe y luego empezó a reír.

-Nunca pensé esto de ti, Padfoot. Ya te digo que no quisiera estar allí- y cuando Remus entró en el habitáculo para decirles que el tren estaba apunto de llegar, se encontró al can y ciervo riendo como locos y a Peter con cara de ''me he perdido algo''.

-¡Hombre, pero si aquí está el infectado! Ya me ha dicho Sirius que tenéis una enfermedad crónica que solo se cura en la cama, así que, solo os pido que echéis un hechizo silenciador por la noches, que luego no hay quien duerma. Ahora me voy a ver a mi damisela a ver si quiere infectarse conmigo.

**CONTINUARÁ...(con 3 reviews!)**

**xD Espero que os haya gustado, no me enrrollo más, me tengo que ir con los imperialismos, solo os pido mis 3 reviewcillos semanales.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	3. The words that you never said

**Hola. Hoy me es imposible enrrollarme, tengo un examen de siete temas de Lengua y Literatura mañana, asique, gracias a todos por los reviews y felicidades a mi padre que es su cumple. Una cosa más, mañana KSan va a publicar una historia original nuestra llamada ''BIG NEWS TV" que va a ser una especie de continuación de Behind the cameras( para ls que lo leyerais) y en el cual ella y yo somos las protas( y, si, "Meggie", que es mi madre, sale..xD)asiuqe, espero veros a alguno por allí. Muchas gracias de nuevo por los rrs, espero alguno que otro en este nuevo drabbel que os advierto que es más romanticón.**

**The words that you never said**

Sirius nunca le había dicho ''te quiero'' a nadie. Cuando era pequeño, veía como todos los niños le daban un beso a su madre y la decían cuanto la querían, pero aquel no era su caso. Su madre pensaba que nunca había que perder la compostura respecto a los sentimientos, por eso ninguno de sus hijos sintió nunca el calor de un abrazo o de un beso ni la sensación reconfortante de saber que alguien te ama y te cuida, porque su madre pensaba que eso solo era para la gente vulgar, gente que necesitaba mostrar sus sentimientos a todas horas y que se guiaban por sus instintos como los animales salvajes.

Seguramente, lo que más la molestaba de James Potter no fuera su pelo desordenado ni sus gafas siempre medio caídas hacia el lado izquierdo, si no su total irreverencia, su falta de compostura y los actos pasionales por los que se regía. Desde que lo vio, supo que no sería una buena compañía para el primogénito de los Black que tan pulcramente había educado. Seguramente, si su hijo terminara, por alguna extraña razón que no podía llegar a entender, juntándose con ese animal salvaje, se convertiría en uno de ellos. Una de esas personas que tienen la necesidad constante de contacto, de expresar sus sentimientos… Un simple y llano humano mortal. Pero Sirius no debía ser un niño mortal, debía ser algo más que eso, debía ser un Black, que siempre es superior a cualquier otro. Llevaban siglos manteniéndose puros y perfectos. Nadie tenía una mejor educación que la de un Black, nadie tenía una sangre más pura que la de un Black y sobretodo… Nadie tenía tanto dinero como lo tenía un Black. Estas cualidades las hacían personas respetables entre la sociedad mágica, por lo que había que guardar la compostura y acatar las reglas impuestas por la sociedad sin rechistar. Ese fue siempre el problema de Sirius. Solía pensar su madre. El por qué.

Desde que era muy niño, se había preguntado porque no podía jugar con los niños del parque en vez de con los aburridos y estirados de las fiestas sociales. Nunca había entendido porque debía llevar una capa y túnica cuando las ropas de los muggles parecían mil veces más cómodas para explorar el mundo y juguetear. También se preguntaba qué tenía de malo que su tía Andrómeda se casara un muggle tan simpático. A todas sus preguntas, su madre siempre respondía igual. ''No hace falta que sepas el porqué, solo que debes hacerlo. Algún día lo comprenderás''. ''¿Qué día, madre?'' solía preguntar. ''Cuando crezcas, Sirius, lo entenderás todo''.

Pero Sirius se hizo un hombrecito y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts hablando con un tal James Potter, al que le dejaban ponerse ropa muggle, jugar con los niños del parque y al que sus padres recordaban cada noche lo mucho que lo amaban. Cuando lo conoció, Sirius sintió envidia, pero luego, se dio cuenta de que James no era una persona como las que estaba habituado a conocer y antes de salir de aquel tren, ya había una amistad inquebrantable entre ellos. Más tarde, Sirius conoció a Remus Lupin. Si James no era el tipo de persona a la que estaba habituado, ni si quiera se puede hablar de Remus. Remus era un chico de cuerpo enfermizo y unos cansados ojos que parecían dorados. No vestía elegantemente como Lucius Malfoy, si no que lo hacía con harapos y aún así, con catorce años, se dio cuenta que a Remus le quedaban bastante mejor esos harapos que a Lucius Malfoy cualquiera de sus túnicas de gala. A esa edad, también descubrió la necesidad de la que su madre siempre le había privado, de decir ''te quiero''.

Fue justamente el día en el que se enteró de que Remus era un licántropo. Lo descubrió y cuando fue a reprocharle que no le hubiera dicho nada, el chico suplicó entre lágrimas el perdón de sus amigos.

Quiso abrazar a Remus y decirle que por muy hombre lobo que fuera, a él le seguía pareciendo la persona más bella de todo el mundo, pero se limitó a mirarle a los ojos mientras James y Peter lo abrazan y decían todas esas palabras que a él le faltaban.

Se sentía mal por no estar allí, abrazándolo como sus dos amigos, pero decidió hacer algo más práctico que lamentarse. Estuvo meses casi sin salir de la biblioteca hasta que por fin, encontró una solución.

Cuando Remus lo vio por primera vez convertido en perro, lamiéndole la pantorrilla y llenándole de babas, supo perfectamente lo que había querido decir con ese gesto, que para él valió más que cinco abrazos de Peter, así que, cogió al perro y lo abrazó hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración.

Y esa fue la primera vez que le demostraron cariño a Sirius, aunque fuera un perro sarnoso y lleno de pulgas en vez de el aristocrático hijo de los Black, alguien le había abierto su corazón y lo había abrazado. Sin duda alguna, aquel fue uno de los días más felices de su vida. Digo uno de ellos, porque nunca pudo pensar que aquel recuerdo pudiera mejorar hasta que al fin tuvo el valor de decir ''te quiero''. Y lo besó.

Remus lo besó y lo único que pudo pensar es que aquello tenía mucho más sentido que todo el dinero y todas las estúpidas reglas de su madre juntas.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y vuestros rrs para seguir, por cierto! Una muy mala noticia, la semana que viene tengo dos examenes muy chungos y no creo que pueda publicar, asique, hasta dentro de dos semanas, my loves..u.u**

**Os ama( y os va a echar de menos)**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD: Kymie, KSan y yo no vamos a poder ir, con el lío del cumple de mi padre y tal me tengo que quedar en casa, sorry...u.u nos vemos en Mayo, eh?nn**


	4. Ta dulce como el algodón de azucar

**Buenas! No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que terminar el cuaderno de EF, hacer los deberes de Historia y estudiar ingles, asique, hoy si que no me enrrollo. Gracias a todos por los reviews y de nuevo, siento la tardanza.**

**Este drabbel esta dedicado a Kymie que el día 20 de Diciembre cumple los 15, asique, muchas felicidades por adelantado my love ( y gemela malvada...xD)**

**¿Algo más?¡AH, SI!¡Casi lo olvido!¡Soy al madrina de mi prima Andrea!nn( le dejaré mi legado. Dentro de 20 años: -Algún día, todo esto será tuyo, Simba, digo, Andrea...-¿Y qué pasa con ese trozode allí que esta pintado de rosa?-¡Nunca te acerques!Es el reino de los Remus/Tonks, te comerán el seso y terminarás con los pelos de color rosa...TT-TT) ujum ujum. Espero que os guste el drabbel y espero mis 3 reviewcillos de siempre. **

**Tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar**

Nada más levantarse tubo el presentimiento de que aquel no iba a ser un buen día. Era veinte de Diciembre, y como es normal por estas fechas, llovía a cantaros. De hecho, hacía dos días que no dejaba de llover y eso le crispaba los nervios. Cuando abrió un poco la ventana para que entrara el fresco de la mañana y un trueno cayó sobre un árbol cercano, estuvo totalmente seguro de aquel no iba a ser su día, pero si le hacían falta más señales, allí estaba Sirius Black ligando con una chica para que no se olvidara de que sin duda todo iría de mal en peor. Cuando los vio, sintió unas ganas terribles de volver a subir las escaleras, meterse bajo las mantas y pasar allí el resto del día alegando la cercanía de la luna llena, pero cuando ya estaba retrocediendo su buen amigo James lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta el Gran Comedor.

-James, no me encuentro bien, quería volver al cuarto- comentó Remus mientras su amigo corría hacia la salida de la sala común arrastrándolo.

-¿CÓMO?¡Ah, no!¡Eso si que no!¡Prometiste ayudarme con esto!-replicó James parando en seco y con la típica cara que se le pone a un niño cuando va a montar un berrinche.

-¿Te prometí….?¡Ah! Te refieres a lo de Lily…- James asintió todavía con los mofletes hinchados- Bueno, pero creo que eso también podemos hacerlo mañana…Hoy no estoy bien…Es por, ya sabes…-empezó a decir el chico

-Porque Sirius no llegó ayer a la habitación y ahora esta con Carla-suspiró James

-Si…Ya sabes lo que me afecta la….¡NO!-gritó haciendo que la pareja se volviera hacia ellos

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius despidiéndose de la chica

-Remus no se encuentra bien-resumió el de gafas

-¡Ya se me olvidaba lo poco que te gusta la lluvia! Más que un lobo, pareces un gato-comentó Black

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Remus de mala gana zafándose de ambos chicos y subiendo las escaleras hacia su cama. Planeaba dormir cada segundo de aquel miserable día.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-preguntó Padfoot alucinado

-Debe ser por su "problema peludo"-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Crees que le ha molestado la broma? Ya sabes lo sensible que se pone cuando la luna esta cerca…-Sirius parecía nervioso y a James le extrañó su actitud

-Pues no sé. Ya sabes como es Moony. Lo mejor será que le dejemos solo- pero cuando el ciervo se quiso dar cuenta, hablaba solo porque su amigo se había escabullido hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Volvió a encogerse de hombros y recordó su plan para conquistar a la pelirroja, inmediatamente, hecho a correr hacia el comedor olvidandose por completo de sus amigos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Parecía casi dormido cuando entró todo lo silenciosamente que Sirius Black puede entrar en un cuatro, que no es mucho, la verdad. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Remus se levantó sobresaltado, pensado que era James el cual lo obligaría a participar en uno de sus descabellados planes de conquista, estuviera o no de humor para hacer el ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts. Sacó al varita, listo para petrificar a James si era necesario cuando por la puerta no entro otro que el hombre más sexy de Hogwarts, y no me refiero a Dubbie con 80 años menos, si no, por supuesto, a su amigo Sirius.

-Vengo en son de paz, así que no hace falta que me apuntes con la varita-lo saludó. Remus bajó lentamente la varita desconfiando de las intenciones de Black.

-¿Qué quieres?-casi gruñó

-Es que como antes te has ido así, creía que estabas enfadado o algo y vengo a disculparme-comentó avanzado hacia donde su amigo estaba sentado.

-Pues no estoy enfadado, o por lo menos, no por lo que tú crees, así que, saca tu culo de la habitación o no llegarás a Transformaciones- pero parecía que Sirius no estaba por la labor de cumplir las ordenes del licántropo

-¿Y si me niego?-preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Te quitaré 20 puntos por llegar tarde a clase- pero Sirius no iba a amedrentarse solo con eso y siguió avanzado hacia su amigo.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?- Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama

-No me gusta esa tal Carla¿vale¿Estás contento?- por la cara que había puesto si, parecía feliz

-Y ¿qué es exactamente lo que te desagrada de ella?- "que te la folles" pensó decir, pero le pareció demasiado obsceno y optó por levantar una ceja y responder algo más educado

-Que es una puta- bueno, he dicho un poco más educado. Sirius soltó una carcajada

-¿Y?-preguntó entre risas

-¿Cómo que "y"?¡Deja de reírte! No le veo la gracia- gruñó, pero Sirius seguía riendo y cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa con que sea una puta? Solo la quiero para…-Remus lo cortó

-No hace falta que me lo expliques, tengo una ligera noción de porqué estas con ella-comentó

-Entonces¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó. Remus no tenía respuesta.

-Pues…-pero antes de que pudiera inventarse una excusa coherente, Sirius agregó:

-Olvidaba que tú eres de los que crees que el amor es como lo pintan los poetas muggles. Pues, amigo mío, te voy a dar una lección que te va a ser muy útil. Eso que tu llamas amor yo lo llamo sexo. No hay pétalos de rosa ni frases noñas, tampoco susurros al oído, solo dos personas que se dan placer mutuamente, es una necesidad básica. Eso es todo y lo que a ti te han metido en la cabeza, aparte de un cuento chino, es para que te gastes una pasta en San Valentín-concluyó. Remus tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y arrancarle esos preciosos ojos tormenta de cuajo, porque él sabía perfectamente lo que era el amor, es más, estaba enamorado de ese energúmeno que se creía un experto en el tema y que se permitía darle charlas arrogantes sobre lo que se beneficiaban los grandes almacenes de sus sentimientos.

-No se si lo sabes, Sirius, pero eres un gilipollas-comentó intentado reprimir sus deseos homicidas- Que tú nunca hayas estado enamorado y te guíes por tu erección en vez de por tu corazón no significa que todos hagamos lo mismo- Sirius lo miró estupefacto.

-¿Tú estás enamorado de alguien?-preguntó

-Eso no viene al caso…-dijo Remus intentando evadir la pregunta

-¡Si que viene al caso!¡Todo viene al jodido caso!¿Quién es? Es Evans ¿verdad?-preguntó en cólera

-No, no es Lily y a ti te importa una mierda de quién estoy enamorado, el caso es que…-comenzó de nuevo Remus

-El caso es que ese alguien no soy yo-susurró Black, un segundo después se volvió hacia la puerta cerrando los ojos y puños con fuerza. Remus no pudo reaccionar hasta que lo vio caminar hacia la salida, de dos zancadas alcanzó a su amigo y lo obligó a volverse, Sirius iba a decir algo como "pasa de mi" cuando algo calló sus labios, algo tan sumamente exquisito que solo pudo sucumbir ante ello, tan dulce y ligero como puede ser el algodón de azúcar, tan tierno como solo podían ser los labios de Remus.

**CONTINUARÁ….(con 3 reviews)**

**Nada que añadir, espero que os haya gsuatdo y os rrs.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
